Digimon Crusade
by AT-takabero
Summary: Theres a new evil and new Digidestined. What else is new? Chapter Two is up!
1. 01 - Danger Unearthed

Digimon Crusade:  
  
Episode 01: Danger Unearthed  
  
A/N: I know I've been making romance stories, but this is the big time! I've cancelled my big project because of an inspiration, reading the "Canadian Digidestined" series. To make it short, I have three more writers to work on this long goal, this will be a really long story, and finally, hope you R&R! Enjoy! PS, the other writers will tell who they are when its their turn.  
  
Willis  
  
Its been two years since the danger was over, and everything came back to normal. Every Digidestined around the world were called heroes, gotten interviews, commercials, photos, the works! But sooner or later, stars have to shine out and we slowly began to become out of date. We were considered normal people with our Digimon. But they still either got a scare, or get intrigued by us.  
  
I never thought of the evil being completely gone, and it soon sank deep. I believed the Digital World was safe. I was wrong.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, and sat on my bed. I had that dream again... that strange ball of iron that stuck from the ground. Vines, roots, whatever those things were... they were getting closer to me. If this was real, although I knew it wasn't... then I would be dead the next time I would go to sleep.  
  
I knew something was up. The same visions had occurred like when Kokomon had to fight that virus... it still killed me inside.  
  
I was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and shorts, although it was fall and the cold was starting to get to people. I got up and turned to my computer. Strange... I thought I turned it off.  
  
I got up and walked towards it barefoot. The computer had a program open.  
  
Digital Sensors. A program I made to map out any sector of the Digital World. It had pinpointed at something.  
  
A large gaping hole that seemed to suck everything near it, with its tubes.  
  
Was this the same object that plagued my dream world? I knew only one person who could help me answer that dilemma.  
  
Izzy.  
  
I checked my messenger list. He was online. A miracle that he was there when I needed him most, but to Izzy it would be as common as a cold. I opened up a window to talk to him, and he responded first.  
  
Why are you up? It should be 3 am there. he wrote at a hastened pace. I knew he was a little busy, probably with his favorite Trivia Challenge site.  
  
I know. Something came up. I think the Digital World's in trouble. I keep getting these weird dreams of a large iron ball that's eating up the Digital World. My computer keeps opening my sensor program, pinpointing on this weird hole. I think its that ball I keep thinking of. I typed back.  
  
Have you been eating right, Will? He often called me that, especially when he wanted to break the fog a bit. I knew I was a little serious. I did get cut off from my sleep.  
  
Just joking! He wrote before I replied. I think you're right. I just got back from Tentomon. He said there's something totally wrong with the Digital World.  
  
Well, I'm definitely a witness. We gotta do something.  
  
Hold on. Ken is with me, and I can use his digivice to open a Digiport. I'll get you.  
  
Ok. Izzy got offline and a beam of light spread across my monitor a few minutes later.  
  
"Whoa. That was fast." I whispered as Ken materialized right in front of me.  
  
"I think it has something to do with the timezones, but that's not the problem. Come on, get dressed. Let's go." he said, whispering back. He understood why I was being silent. I jumped on some jeans and my favorite maroon-beige striped shirt. I then walked back to the computer where Ken had already accessed a Digiport.  
  
"Where's Izzy?" I asked, noticing the azure-haired boy was the only one who entered my room.  
  
"He's still in the Digital World waiting for Tentomon to come meet him." I nodded my head a bit, seeing as my question was answered. Ken broke the silence.  
  
So Willis, I've heard great things about you. Where's you Digimon?" Ken asked. I turned to him then to my bed. I pointed at the green terrier-rabbit hybrid, Terriermon, who was sleeping soundly. He was a heavy sleeper. Even a rock concert wouldn't perk up his long, slender ears.  
  
"I don't have the heart to wake him up." I told him, with a smile. You know how it is with Digimon. They need all the energy they can get to digivolve. Besides, I was sure we wouldn't get into that much trouble.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
"You got a great heart. Come on, I'm pretty sure Izzy's waiting for us.." Ken turned to the monitor and put out his D-3. "Digiport open."  
  
I was sucked into the portal that would connect the Digital to the real. I loved the air rushing through my hair, but the strange this was... we weren't in anything but pure data. Nothing more.  
  
"Ow!" I shouted out as I landed on my butt on the rough ground. The rocky terrain was just waiting to get my face. I brushed myself and saw Izzy with his hand waiting to help me up.  
  
"You ok? Took a bad fall there." He asked. I took his hand and got myself up. I looked around and saw that all three of us were in a heavily mountainous region. Ken was searching for anything coming our way.  
  
He did, signalling itself with a simple sound.  
  
His digivice beeped, sensing a large Digimon coming our way. Two smaller Digimon was coming behind us.  
  
"Come on... hurry..." Ken told the digivice. In a few minutes, a red bug Digimon and a worm Digimon ran over to Izzy and Ken.  
  
Tentomon and Wormmon. Their Digimon. I turned back to the incoming danger.  
  
"Ken! Great to see you but we have a big problem!" Wormmon said.  
  
"I hear you. Come on! Something's coming towards us." He turned around, and saw that something was making a big dust cloud. It was coming. Fast.  
  
"Ready, Tentomon?" Izzy asked. I really had to hand it to the two. I turned to face the incoming fighter. If it was an Ultimate... then I wouldn't be sure if they'd make it. They're highest level was Champion.  
  
My thoughts were right.  
  
A large, black, towering, menacing... ok, so he's really big, mean and firebreathing...  
  
"Pyrodramon, Fire Elemental Digimon, this guy will always be looking for the perfect equal. He decimates enemies with his Volcanic Thrasher, and Firebolt Strike. Looks like we're in for a fight." Ken said over his digivice. "Wormmon, digivolve!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve!"  
  
"Wormmon... Tentomon... digivolve to... Stingmon! Kabuterimon!" both Digimon has changed into their more adult form, and began flying over to Pyrodramon. It wasn't an easy fight, since its head was practically in the clouds.  
  
Stingmon blew multiple punches at the Digimon's chest but to no avail. Even Kabuterimon's energy blast had no effect. The large Digimon kneeled down to battle the flies, and swatted them away with a single shove.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" I shouted out. No way were we going to stay and get smacked by this Digimon.  
  
"Run!" Izzy added. We all ran away from the battle with our two Digimon right behind to defend us. I was running a little ahead, and I accidentally fell from a cliff. Apparently, I forgot that we were in the mountains.  
  
I grabbed a rock and hoped they would get me up. I looked down.  
  
Funny, I was only a few feet from the ground.  
  
I jumped down and looked at where I had fell. It was... strange. I was standing on a large pit, and a large iron ball stuck out from the ground... just like my dream. The next thing I knew, large metal tubes blasted out from the ground and came after me. I was surrounded. They rushed towards me like a snake covering its prey. I knew nothing would save me now...  
  
I opened my eyes. I was Alive... Or was I dead? Couldn't tell the difference until my vision came to. How long have I kept my eyes shut? Izzy was in front of me, looking relieved.  
  
"Good. You're awake. We thought you got too nervous to live, but that's improbable."  
  
"Don't worry, Izzy. I'm alive and kicking. So where are we now?" Tentomon flew over to me.  
  
"We're back in the real world, in your room. I think the balance just got off kilter because its 7 am now."  
  
"That's definitely a sign something's up."  
  
"Yeah, the sun." Terriermon said, as he jumped on my shoulder.  
  
"I see you're up!" I scratched Terriermon's head. He chuckled before flying over to Tentomon and Wormmon.  
  
"So anyways... I definitely think we're gonna need help." I told the others. They nodded.  
  
"Is there anything to eat? I'm starved!" Terriermon said. I turned to him, sighing.  
  
"Terriermon... you stuffed yourself with the mashed potatoes and gravy yesterday... you practically ate the whole fridge after that..." I put my hand on my face, then I lit up.  
  
"Hey, I can get some food from a shop nearby. Be right back!" I said, and took off, leaving them all in my room.  
  
Taking a few dollars from my "bank", I walked on the sidewalk, a few blocks away from the store. A few other people were already up and running.  
  
On the same sidewalk as me was a brown-haired guy with black eyes, wearing a brown long sleeved shirt and a grey sleeveless sweatshirt after that. They guy was doing a few tricks before stopping right in front of my face. He had goggles hanging onto his neck. He looked at me then at my hand.  
  
I hadn't realized that I was holding my digivice in public. He looked up to me and asked, "Hey! You're one of those Digidestined who saved the world!" He grinned. I was thinking he was gonna ask where my Digimon was, but instead he took a silver item from his pocket. A digivice, except this was different from any digivice I've seen. It was a little like the D-3, except more defined and larger.  
  
"Then you can tell me what the heck this is. And why I got it." He told me. I didn't know what to say. He handed me the digivice. I inspected it, looked at him, then turned the digivice on.  
  
It was nothing I've ever seen before. It had more options than my computer.  
  
"Follow me. I don't think I can solve this alone." I gave him back his digivice and started walking back to my house. He slowly followed with his skateboard. A new Digidestined... did this mean there was a new team?  
  
"Does this mean I'm a Digidestined?" he asked after a short introduction with Izzy and Ken.  
  
"I think its more than that. I think this means you've got a mission." Izzy explained.  
  
"What? You mean I get to go to the Digital World and save the world?" he said.  
  
"Basically, yes. But there's more to that." Izzy replied.  
  
"Hey wait. We don't know your name yet."  
  
"Leonard Harrison, but call me Leo. I live a few houses from here."  
  
"Anyways. We know the Digital World is in trouble, and we know that there's a new Digidestined. I think we're in for another fight..." I said.  
  
"And this one looks big." Ken added. Leo looked at Terriermon, Tentomon, and Wormmon, intrigued. The three of them were playing rock-paper-scissors.  
  
"When am I getting my Digimon? And my crest or Digiegg? I'm too excited to think about anything else!" Leo asked frantically, turning towards us.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if we went to the Digital World, your Digimon partner will come to meet you." Ken said.  
  
"Ok, I'm set! Let's go!" I let Ken and Leo into the Digiport.  
  
"This is gonna be a great story for Robert and Max!"  
  
"A few words: It's a dangerous world out there now that there's something going on. You'd better not get into trouble." I told them.  
  
"You sound like my mother, Willis." Ken and I laughed as I called Terriermon.  
  
"Aw... I was gonna beat Tentomon in rock-paper-scissors!"  
  
"Terriermon..." Leo pointed his digivice at the Digiport. Somehow he knew what to do. The Digiport beeped, signalling it was ready for transport. And we landed somewhere in the Digital World...  
  
Leo stood on the fine grass, looking around. He checked his Digivice and saw something come towards us.  
  
A Champion Digimon.  
  
"I'm not sure about this..." Terriermon said, as a red ball Digimon came up to us. He had a sword, which gave him a lot of respect from all of us.  
  
"Ninjamon, Champion Digimon, he has a good will, but a hot temper. Stay away from his shogun sword or you might get struck by his Ninja Blade." Leo's digivice announced.  
  
"Are you my Digimon?" Leo asked.  
  
"Your Digimon?" Ninjamon asked, insulted, and slowly took out his sword. I chuckled a little. Guess this guy wasn't your average Digimon.  
  
"Sorry... Digimon partner?" Leo rephrased it.  
  
"That's a little better. So you're Harrison? You contain the power of the Lion, if your name is alike." He took out his sword and stuck it in the ground. It had a great design on the handle.  
  
"Uh... yeah." Leo replied. I guessed he wasn't often called by his last name. And the lion bit. I knew his brain was about to explode with trivialities... "Put your hand on the handle." Ninjamon said.  
  
"Ok." He followed his Digimon partner's orders. He was a little annoyed that his Digimon was in control and not him. Ninjamon put his hand on the handle also. He then said a few words. I was guessing Ninjamon was really dignified, and just had to put a big contract on both of them.  
  
"From this day onward, I shall be the Digital protector of Leonard Harrison, the Digidestined of Virtue."  
  
"Digidestined of Virtue?" He asked, taking his hand out.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Ninjamon said as he took back his sword. He put out his hand to shake Leo's.  
  
"Guess we're working together. And what was that for? An initiation?" Leo asked.  
  
"Something to prove that we will always be together. We are one." He said.  
  
Leo shook Ninjamon's hand.  
  
"I see..." He smiled. Ninjamon smiled also.  
  
::EPISODE ONE END::  
  
Next Episode: The Newcomers 


	2. 02 - The Newcomers

Digimon Crusade:  
  
02 – The Newcomers  
  
A/N: *hides from MIB* So, they're after me for not putting up a disclaimer on my last work… I don't own Digimon… *runs away*  
  
Leo  
  
It had only been two days since I got my Digimon and went to the Digital World, and I was still psyched! I couldn't believe it! A defender of the Digiworld… It took me a while to get my head straight and realize I was at school. And someone was poking me from behind.  
  
"Wake up, Leo…" A concerned voice asked me. I turned around. It was Max. She was my best friend. My only girl-best friend. All the others were always trying to get close and go out with me… stuff like that. She didn't. She loved adventures, trips, and fantasies! Too bad I got picked for the job. She'd give me her entire Final Fantasy collection just to get that spot with me… A Digidestined. But the job wasn't my choice.  
  
"Oh hey… what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Good, at least you're alive…" she pointed at Robert, my other best friend, right beside her. He was snoozing behind his textbook. We were having trigonometry, and I had to say… it was boring. Simple.  
  
"So, where were you on Saturday? You didn't come over." Max asked. It hit me. I was with Willis, Izzy, and Ken, talking to them about the Digital World! The recess bell rang.  
  
"Oh, Max! I'm so sorry…" I replied, standing up. Most of the sleepyheads in my class had jolted up and rushed to get some fresh air.  
  
"It's ok… but where were you?" I couldn't tell her about the Digital World. Willis said if I did, they could spread the news. It wasn't good. Simple logic. No need to explain.  
  
But I trusted Max.  
  
"I'll tell you later after school, ok?" I smiled at her. She thought a bit, before shaking up Rob, and smiled back at me.  
  
"Ok." She then left the class. Rob and I were the only ones left in the class. Except for Mr. Bouse, of course.  
  
"Both of you please exit the room. I am very busy…" he said in a very squeaky vouce. Our class always called him "Mouse" when he wasn't around. It was mainly because of his voice. It was also because of his short and stout body.  
  
I went off to a basketball game going on outside the school. Me and Rob just went in, and a few of them called for us to join.  
  
"Hey its Leo! You playing?" one of them asked. He had brown hair that looked like Willis's, brown eyes, and tall. He wore khaki pants, a blue long sleeve shirt, and a sleeveless green-beige jacket. He took it off as the game soon started.  
  
Twelve seconds in the game and already I was getting good shots. I was with Daniel, the brunette, and Mark. We were against Rob, Nick, and Tyler. I was about to shoot but Tyler went up to block me. I passed it to Daniel, who was open and close. Pass, shoot, swish.  
  
Later in the game, it turned out more as a double team between me and Daniel. The guy was pretty good. Rob had the ball and went up for a three- pointer. Me and Daniel both went up for it, and my digivice, which was in my pocket at the time, glowed inside it. Noone noticed it, but I felt a surge of energy coming from it. Daniel stopped too. He looked the same as I did. Surprised. He picked on something in his pocket, then went back into the game.  
  
What was that all about? I tried to follow him, but the game took us a little furthur from each other. Daniel looked like he wanted to ask me the same question.  
  
The recess bell rang again, and we stopped playing. We had to line up. Daniel was in my class, so I got behind him in line. Max was behind me. Rob was way behind any of us.  
  
"What was that?" I asked him, on the way back to class. He turned to me, a little surprised. I wasn't entirely sure why.  
  
"In the basketball game? Practice." He was referring to why he was good at the game, and that wasn't what I wanted.  
  
"No I meant about that thing inside your pocket." I added. He shook my head. Denial. I had to let him go. I wasn't even sure what I thought was right… was right.  
  
The rest of the day turned out faster than I thought, and I was off to meet Willis and tell him about Daniel, but Max stopped me.  
  
"You're in a hurry! Weren't we supposed to meet?" she told me cleverly.  
  
"Yeah I know… but something came up." I tried to walk off, but she had grabbed my arm. She was pretty strong for a girl.  
  
"I'm coming with you. This looks important. Dangerous." Her favorite word.  
  
"Its like this…" she loosened her grip on me, and I bolted away. I couldn't leave her there, and I would tell her everything, but somehow telling her what was going on wouldn't be a good idea for now.  
  
1 Izzy (7 hours after present time)  
  
I was scanning the Digital World with Ken in my laptop. We knew there wasn't much going on except that 'Titan', the name we had given the large iron ball, was growing slowly. I wasn't paying much attention, and was dreaming about things. Ken broke that silence, or at least, his D-3 did.  
  
"What the…" he muttered. His digivice detected a data signature. It was a digivice. But it had a different code as the D-3.  
  
"Another Digidestined?" I asked as he showed me the reading. He simply dashed off to find the mystery man.  
  
It was funny… it wasn't.  
  
"I found her." Ken said, as he opened the swinging door to the computer room.  
  
"Her?" I turned around, and realized why he said 'her'.  
  
"Her name's Riyana." Ken answered.  
  
"I think I can say that for myself…" she replied. She had blazing red hair, and jade eyes. They looked like they were sharp enough to pierce people… and kill. She wore a purple sleeved shirt and jeans.  
  
"What's this about? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a mocking voice.  
  
"Not really… sit down. I think you're in for a long story…" I told her.  
  
"Look, sir. Does it look to you that I am the listening type? Tell me another time…" she walked past Ken, who looked like he was to blame. She darted away.  
  
"I guess… I startled her, bringing her here." Ken said after moments of silence.  
  
"Its not your fault. I guess… it wasn't her time yet. You would know that Ken." I told him, to cheer him up. He smiled, and networked a computer to my laptop, and we scanned the Digiworld faster…  
  
Leo (back to present time)  
  
I knocked on Willis's door, and a woman around her thirties opened it. It was Willis's mother.  
  
"Oh, you're one of Willis's friends, aren't you? I don't see you that much." She asked, a little surprised. I smiled at her.  
  
"No, me and Willis just met a few days ago. I needed to talk to him." Willis walked out from a room and noticed her mother was talking to someone. He realized it was me.  
  
"Hey Leo! Come in!" her mother gave way for me, and Willis came up to me and her. "Mom, this is Leo. He lives down the street. Leo, this is Leia, my mother." He introduced us both to each other.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." I shook her hand. She looked happy, and turned to the kitchen.  
  
"So what's up?" he asked, as he led me to his room.  
  
"I think I found another Digidestined. He goes to school with me. His name is Daniel, but I'm not really sure about him. I haven't seen his digivice, but something happened." I explained.  
  
"What happened?" Before I could answer, Willis's mother came to the room with two glasses of juice.  
  
"I thought you two would get thirsty." She said.  
  
"Thanks mom!" Willis replied, with a smile. I liked Willis and his mom. They were really nice to each other. I wasn't actually that much in good terms with my mother. She always pressures me too much. My dad understands me though.  
  
Willis's mom left, and I took a sip before answering. "We were playing basketball and we both hit each other, and my digivice went ballistic! He checked something in his pocket while I did too."  
  
"I think you're right…" He instantly got his digivice and put it close to my own. They both glowed brightly.  
  
"Its to sense if its real or not. His was the real thing, and I do think he's a Digidestined. We need to get him here and tell him about whats going on. I don't think that virus in the DigiWorld will just stay put…" Willis said. There was a knock on the door. Willis went out of the room to check who it was.  
  
I turned to Willis's computer as a bell sound came on. I checked to see what it was. A message…  
  
From: destined_for_fate@hotmail.com  
  
To: 36*44*@12*73*.com  
  
there is Danger In thE Digital world. I Got thIs email anD I think its rEal. we're in Serious Trouble. I kNow that. plEase save the Digital world for me… i don't want anything bad to happen to it.  
  
---  
  
It was cryptic. But I knew something was wrong. The numbers looked like latitude and longitude, and checked it out on Digital Sensors. It landed me on a deserted factory. Looks like some Digimon is trapped. Time for action!  
  
"Digiport open!" I said, taking out my digivice. I was sucked once again into the Digital World. I wished Ninjamon would meet up with me once I was there.  
  
I got up from the ground and noticed Ninjamon was beside me. "I see you are awake, Leo." Finally, he got my nickname right. I smiled and looked down on him.  
  
"I got a message from someone here. I think he's in danger!" Ninjamon nodded, and pointed his sword at the factory.  
  
"There have been signs of activity there, although it has been abandoned."  
  
"Guess we're in the right place, huh, Ninjamon?"  
  
"Yes…" We both started running towards the factory, in hopes of getting our first adventure. Ninjamon looked like he was really serious about this whole "saving the world" thing. He looked really daring just looking at his expression.  
  
Or did he have something in his mind?  
  
We reached the factory's entrance, and noticed it was working to its best capacity. It was strange. What was so much as a problem here? Too much work it kills those lazy people?  
  
Suddenly, from the back of my head, a voice screamed out, "Don't go any closer!" I ignored it, thinking I was dreaming a little. I should have known better. The lights flashed out, and all the windows and doors locked itself. Then, a single light flickered.  
  
"Tankmon: Champion: This metal machine has the potential to take its opponents down and out: Stay away from it Missile Bombardier if you know whats good for you!"  
  
Ninjamon jumped to protect me but the Tankmon had already fired, he pushed me away and darted towards the Digimon. It didn't do much help because a seeker missile had hit him. He was unconscious for the time being, and I was in trouble. Smooth, Leo. Smooth.  
  
I tried to run away but he blasted a net on me, keeping me from getting away.  
  
"You're not getting away from me, human!" He energized his cannon but bright streaks of light blasted open the wall. Tankmon turned towards two rookie Digimon. Terriermon and Tapirmon. They had merged their attacks.  
  
"Terriermon! Time to digivolve!" Willis cried out. Terriermon instantly changed into a larger jackrabbit with pants and chainguns for hands.  
  
"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon shouted. Tankmon was blasted a few feet away, but was still in power.  
  
"Missile Bombardier!" it announced.  
  
"Tapirmon! Attack!" the voice was familiar.  
  
"Right!" Tapirmon replied, and blasted a wave of fumes at the missile, deleting it.  
  
"Wha?" Tankmon was startled.  
  
"We need to beat him now!" Willis said.  
  
"Ok… time to digivolve!" the voice said.  
  
"Tapirmon… digivolve to… Djinnmon!" The tapir Digimon was now a bluish, genie with fur and gas as his skin.  
  
"Djinn Cannon!"  
  
"Gargo Laser!" Tankmon was thrown off to a large clutter of debris. All it needed was a hit from the top to make an avalance… but both attacks were holding Tankmon.  
  
"Ninja Star!" Ninjamon threw three large stars at the tip of the debris, and they all started to fall downhill into Tankmon. He dissolved into data after everything collapsed on him. The fight was over.  
  
"Daniel?" I was startled, seeing him in the Digital World.  
  
"Well… I kinda followed you, and you went to Willis, who's a Digidestined, and I figured you were a Digidestined too, so you were ok. Then I talked to him, but you were gone. So that's when we went in. I don't really get everything Willis told me because he made it quick. So why's the Digital World in trouble again?"  
  
"Well uh…" I tried to explain, but figured Willis could answer the question better.  
  
"First off… Leo… next time, bring someone else… it'll help. Trust me.  
  
"Ok, Daniel… There's a virus in the Digital World, and we need to stop it, only problem is… we can't seem to get there anymore… theres a blockade of Digimon, data, and code that keeps us from getting there.  
  
"You and Leo are Digidestined… there are more of you. That's what me and Izzy think. I'll explain it to you soon enough. Right now, getting away from here is the first option!" Willis headed the way back to the television as me and Daniel gave high-fives.  
  
Digidestined!  
  
This was our destiny… and I loved it!  
  
1.1 Riyana (15 hours after present time)  
  
"Sorcerymon… I… I met with the Digidestined. I think they know I'm one of them. But I don't want to join!" I told him.  
  
"Don't worry, Ana… it will be your decision to join them or not… But until then, you need to rest." He told me, as he tucked me to bed.  
  
"Sorcerymon?" I asked for one more favor.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Will I… Will I ever get to see… Arikeo again?" I asked him.  
  
"In time, Ana… In time…" he told me.  
  
::EPISODE TWO END::  
  
Next Episode: to be made by SeNeGaNg ChiCk  
  
A/N: To people who didn't get the # hours after present time: Present time is with Leo, Daniel, and Willis. Since there's a time difference, 7 hours is the afternoon in Japan. 15 is night. 


End file.
